


pls help me find a fic

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: looking for a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Trying to find a high school fic with a lot of characters. it had malec but also some clace and the first chapter was in clary’s pov
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	pls help me find a fic

It was a high school fic where clary moves back and is introduced to some characters through Simon

The main thing I remember is that Magnus was an arts student and clary thinking of everyone in stereotypes for the first chap (eg thinking Izzy would be mean but realising she’s a nice science person, expecting Alec to be a bully jock but actually being sweet with Magnus etc)

Also malec was established and there may have been multiple chapters showing bits of their relationship


End file.
